Can You Eat This?
The twenty-one remaining competitors are shown where they were at the end of the last episode. Jack is seen in front of the camera, not that far from them."Last time, the twenty-two competitors arrived. Friendships and grudges were quickly established, and before we knew it, teams were formed and Flora was sadly eliminated and sent home before anyone really got to know her. Our three teams are about to experience their first challenge! Luckily, we still have some things to go over before we get to that. So, how will these teams fair in their first challenge? Will the already outnumbered girls see another leave the game? And did I just make anyone lose? Find out today on-" Behind them several people curse, while others mutter that "they lost". Jack sadistically laughes."Well, we already have one of our answers! Today, on TOTAL DRAMA.....REVELATIONS!" The intro credits are seen. Jack gathers the competitors into one large group."Congratulations. You are all one step closer to winning." Clive's head tilts like he doesn't understand."Winning what?" The rest of Clive's team, even Kinshiro, facepalm. Jack sighes and leads the teens to the room where they voted."This is also the confessional room. When you want to dish your dirt to someone who can't vote you off...Well, usually can't vote you off. Tell it to the viewers so they can understand more about you, without you getting eliminated for it. Everyone, let us continue the tour of the castle." Clive gasps."This is a castle!?" Everyone but Clive, even the camera man, facepalm. Kinshiro looks snidely at Clive."I bet you don't even know that you came here in a limousine." Clive looks at Kinshiro like he is crazy."What the hell is that? I came in a car. Stop trying to make me look dumb, stupid." Everyone but Clive facepalms again, except for Kinshiro, who merely fumes. Clive is seen in the confessional room."I may be dumb, but I'm not an idiot. The clueless act is just a ruse. People ask me to do something, when I act this way, they eventually decide to do it themselves. I'm not dumb. I am clumsy and slow to catch the obvious, but I'm not THAT dull." Clive looks around."Where am I again? Oh, right. Memory problems too. Maybe I am that bad..." Clive's eyes get wide. Kinshiro is seen in the confessional now."That bumbling idiot! Forget Ernest! If my team loses, that buffoon is so headed home first!" Souji is seen in the confessional."My teacher is...uh....yeah." The teams are led to three doors."Blue door for the Annoying teens." Jack opens the door, and the seven teammates enter."Black for the Night Warriors." He opens it, and Iris leads her team inside."And Magenta for....I'm just going to call you the Disturbed Heroes from now on." Romaria and Alvin look disheartened."These are your team colors for until the merge, so good luck to all of you. Challenge will be in a couple of hours." Kinshiro's team is seen. Kinshiro looks at the six teenagers."Alright. Except for Souji here, I don't trust any of you. Now, before you call me unfair, let me explain. My nephew is Bonzai." Everyone gasps."You mean Bonzai from.......TV-Drama!?" Miranda says quite loudly. Kinshiro nods."So you know of it. Nevertheless, he has greatly shamed my family. So if I am overly distrusting of you, blame Bonzai." Miranda frowns."But he's not that ba-" "Not that bad!? NOT THAT BAD!? Then you live with him!.....But don't. I could never trust you two alone." Kinshiro rants. Miranda gasps."Did you just call me a-" Kinshiro's eyes get wide."No, no, no. I meant I don't trust Bonzai!" Ernest interjects."Yo, didn't you just say you trust none of us but him?" He points to Souji. Kinshiro looks between Ernest and Miranda."Well, I meant....Look, this is just getting us in circles, the point is Bonzai is horrible, and I am sorry if I overdo it." Felicks pulls on his still handcuffed arm, making Kinshiro cry out in pain."I forgive you, now de-handcuff me!" Kinshiro nods and looks for the key."Um.....I think I lost it." Souji rolls his eyes and hands Kinshiro the key."You gave it to me for safekeeping, remember?" Kinshiro sighes a little, and nods."Thank me for being so intelligent." He says, towards Felicks. He unlocks the handcuffs. Felicks rubs his still throbbing wrist."Not likely to happen." Clive interrupts them."I may not be the smartest person here-" Ernest interrupts."Oh, you think?" Clive looks hurt by his comment, but he continues."We're a team, we need to get along. Otherwise, the others will crush us, and we'll go two by two. Like the ants." Kinshiro sighes. Reeta interrupts him."Nice speech, kid. But this team needs a lot more than getting along to not suck." She directs her look towards Kinshiro, and makes a motion of slitting her throat. Clive nods. Reeta is seen in the confessional."So after our cute little team separated, I thought to myself that I need an alliance. Miranda, the only other girl on my team, is one of my choices. Felicks is the other....Hey, he at least looks like a girl." Reeta approaches Felicks, who is still unpacking."Felicks, I wanted to ask you something." Felicks looks up."I was wondering to ask you for an alliance. That annoying teacher is-" "Done." Felicks says. "Wait, what?" Reeta responds, confused. "I'll do anything to send that twit home. Consider me your accomplice in this little crime." Felicks grins deviously, and Reeta nods. She walks off in search of Miranda. Miranda is seen with Souji."So is he-" She points to Kinshiro."Always like that?" Souji nods."Honestly, yes. I'm the one exception, actually. I saved him once." "Saved him from what?" Miranda asks, now curious. Souji looks away."I'd rather not say." Miranda frowns, and she begins tickling his sides."Tell me or be tickled to death!" Souji attempts to avoid her "attack" and falls to the floor, landing on his head."Owwww!" Miranda gasps and helps him up."Are you all right? Are you bleeding? So so so so so sorry!" Souji waves her off."I'm fine, don't worry." He chuckles."Thanks for the concern." Reeta walks over and greets the two."Oh, hey guys?" She decides that with Souji nearby, it would be a bad idea to reveal her plan, and she walks off quickly and silently. Souji looks at Miranda."What's up with her?" Miranda shrugs. Kinshiro is seen alone, lying back on his bed. He takes out his katana and holds it in both hands."Bonzai......What happened?" He sits up."Meh...Not my problem anymore." Ernest is seen with Clive."So, do you like any music?" Clive smiles."Why, yes I do!" He starts making farting noises with his armpits, to which Ernest sighes. "Clive, I just.....I miss my music-loving friends. Here, I just feel....alone." Ernest says sadly. Clive frowns. He walks over and puts his hand on Ernest's shoulder."Dun worry, Ernie. I'll be your friend while youz here." Ernest looks up at him."Fine...But dog, why you got that wiggity hack accent?" Clive tilts his head."What accent, eh?" Ernest looks at him with wide eyes."Where on Earth are you from?" Clive grins widely."Tennessee." The scene cuts away..... A somewhat short kid walks up to a teenager and smack him."From Tennessee!? Really!> I FEEL INSULTED!" He storms off. The teen runs off."Brave Guy, WAIT!" He chases off after him. The scene cuts back."Well, then..." Ernest says, no longer interested. The Night Warriors are seen in their sleeping quarters. Iris is seen pointing out every single team member's sleeping arrangements. She eventually realizes that there are only six beds, and she gathers everyone."Alright.....So one of us has to take the floor. Who is it gonna be?" Edgar steps forward."Earlier today, you called me weak. Well, I shall prove you wrong. I shall take the floor to prove myself honorable to be on your team." Strand and Santos pat Edgar on the back and take a bed. Sergei nods in approval, and he picks the bed furthest away. Vitas walks over to Edgar."Are you sure you wanna sleep on the floor? You can have my bed if you don't mind...." Edgar waves her off."It's good practice for surviving harsh conditions." Vitas frowns."But you won't be physically able in the challenges, you can't do your best like that." Edgar rolls his eyes at her."I thought you wanted a tough warrior as your man." Vitas blushes."I shall prove myself, to you, and to the team." Iris laughes."Like his best would be all that helpful anyway." Vitas glares at her when she turns."Edgar, come one. There's gotta be some way. Maybe we can shar-" Kinshiro busts into the room with his katana drawn, and Vitas and Edgar are chased all throughout the quarters. Later... Vitas is seen sitting on a bed looking down at Edgar, who is doing push ups."We're so lucky Kinshiro didn't cut us into little bits." Vitas says, chuckling. Edgar continues training."We actually are. For someone so chicken scrawny, he sure is powerful. And fast, too. I should get some tips from him." Vitas smiles."Well, aren't you positive? Where'd you get all that from?" Edgar looks away for a moment."My grandfather was a legendary martial artist. He was Arisato Narukama, the legendary fighter. I looked up to him and respected him so much.....Until he died in that last battle.....He tripped over a rock, and...." Edgar stops."But that's in the past. I promise to prove him and Grandma Yuka-san proud in this competition." Edgar goes back to his training, and Vitas nods in understanding. Strand is seen alongside Sergei and Santos."Did anyone else notice the three of us are on a team and all of our names start with s?" Strand asks. Sergei remains stalwart."Are you really so bored you decided to talk about that?" Santos nods in agreement."Yeah, man. Chillax. Learn to do nothing." Strand shakes his head in disagreement."I am incapable of being a sloth." Santos looks quizzically at him."Being lazy isn't my thing." Santos looks insulted."It's not being lazy, it's called relaxing. Just sittin' back and taking it all in. You should try it sometime, than maybe you wouldn't be so stuck up." Sergei turns to Santos."Says Mister Vanity." Santos looks appalled."Not you, too!" The three stop and start laughing. Strand turns to them again."You guys are alright." Santos nods."You, too. If we ever go to elimination, we'll stick together for sure." Sergei looks at him."Why?" Strand pats him on the back."Because friends do that." Sergei laughes mockingly."I've never had friends, so I wouldn't know the feeling." Santos frowns."That's sad....Well, you have one right here, bro." "Me, too." Strand chimes in. Sergei smiles for once."Thanks, I suppose. We better stay prepared for the challenge, though. I do want to impress the host as well as the other teams, you know." Strand and Santos simultaneously say "For sure!". The two high five, but Sergei, not used to it, fails, and instead smacks Santos in the face, knocking him into a trash can. The trash can falls over and Santos struggles to get out, yelling for help. Souji randomly walks in and helps him out. Santos smiles."Thanks, dude!" Souji shrugs."I'm used to doing that by now." He walks out, and Santos shrugs. Iris is seen confronting Nyx."I know who you are. Blue skin, dark red eyes. No fooling me, now." Nyx rolls his eyes."Yeah, yeah. Congrats. What do you want, an autograph or somethin'? Leave me be." Iris stamps her foot."I could have sent you home and just been done with you. But I didn't. You owe me, and I know you always repay the favor." Nyx sighes."Only if you keep my identity a secret." Iris nods."What do you want?" "Your alliegiance to me, of course." Iris responds, remaining calm. Nyx sighes."And if I refuse, you rat me out." Iris nods."Son of a b.....Fine." Iris smiles, a cruel, sinister little smirk, and she walks off to unpack her things. The final team, the Disturbing Heroes, is finally shown. Romaria is giving her team a pep talk."Alright, guys! No matter what the mean host calls us, we ARE heroes. So everything we do, we do for JUSTICE! HONOR! And the good of all!!" Martinez is holding a book. He adjusts his small reading glasses."So maybe you could do me some good and take your pep talk elsewhere." Romaria frowns. Alvin stands beside Romaria."Yeah! Justice, honor, and the good of all! Heroes to the rescue!" Cornelia looks annoyed, while Martinez and Elmo simply try to avoid them. Steven walks over to Alvin."Here." He hands them a hand drawn picture of the team, each person sporting a different costume to show off their heroic features. Alvin squeals when he sees his costume, and he gives Steven a bear hug, crushing him. Alvin blushes."Oops..." He lets go, and Steven crumples to the ground. Martinez looks at him, not looking worried at all."Um...is he going to be okay?" Romaria gasps loudly."HEROES! To the rescue!" She and Alvin swarm over Steven. Alvin attempts to give Steven CPR, but he awakens and pushes Alvin back. Alvin, despite his girth and Steven's relatively small build, is sent flying through the window into the garden. Steven stands up and walks over to the window."Sorry, Alvin!" Alvin gives a thumbs up, stepping out of a rose bush. He passes out and falls back into the bushes, flattening them. Alvin and Romaria are seen tied up with duck tapes over their mouths. Steven walks over and rips off the tape. romaria frowns."Guess the team didn't like the pep talk that much..." Alvin turns to her, barely able to move under the rope."Don't worry, Romaria! I guarantee we shall be able to win them over! How long can people simply put off justice? Not forever, I tell you!" Romaria lightens up a little bit."Um...well, great!" Steven laughes a little."Pull back a little though. Couldn't hurt." Romaria and Alvin nod, and Steven begins untying them. Elmo, Marsha, Martinez, and Cornelia are seen gathered together."I think we can all agree why the four of us are gathered here today." Martinez says in a businesslike monotone tone. Cornelia nods."Yeah, how can I finish a single dance with the Hero Twins rushing around messing everything up. They're like Anemone Joe SpikeShirt and Johnson Clam whenever their favorite show SeaWenchDude comes on. It annoys me terribly." Elmo chimes in."They won't even let me steal anything when they're around!" The other three hold out their hands, and Elmo slowly empties his pockets and hands them back their belongings."You guys are all buzz kills." Martinez interrupts his whining."So I think it's safe to say we must put aside our differences for now, and make sure that if we lose, the justice obsessed are sent home as early as possible." Marsha frowns."Aw, I kind of like the, though." Cornelia practically explodes with annoyance and rage combined."What did you SAY!?" She berates Marsha in the background until Jack is heard over the loudspeaker."Challenge time, competitors. Get to the foyer again, please." The three teams are seen standing in front of incredibly large tables with bunches of food items spread out amongst them all. Jack smiles to the three teams"Hello, all. Now I think the first challenge is probably obvious by now, but I shall explain nevertheless. Each team is to take a station and cook up a meal. It's your choice on whatever it is. I will judge them, and the team that has done the best wins immunity and a special prize. Second place just nets immunity. Last place gets you sent to the elimination room. A place you want to avoid, especially first. Because everyone knows that no one from the suckiest team ever win." Iris laughes."I will be so glad to prove you wrong, but I don't plan on losing, so good luck, everyone else." Jack waves a flag."And go! Two hours!" The Disturbed Heroes are seen."Marsha, you're our only cook, what do you have in mind?" Martinez asks, calmly. Marsha smiles."Well, there is this new soup recipe I've been dying to try out..." Elmo interrupts."Hey, why can't I lead us in our first ever challenge?" Martinez looks annoyed."Because you are a thief, you whine, and Marsha just has more experience than you with this kind of thing." Elmo pouts."I know way more about cooking." Cornelia interrupts."Drop it!" Elmo walks off, annoyed. Marsha begins gathering ingredients."So what do we do?" Romaria asks, pointing to herself and Alvin. Martinez groans."Don't break anything." The Night Warriors are seen. "Anybody know anything about this?" Irisy says, souding frustrated. Strand raises his hand."I aced a couple of cooking classes last year, I think I remember a good recipe for octopus." Vitas gets a disgusted look on her face. Iris smiles."Get on with it, then!" Her smile is gone, as fast as it came. Strand rushes gathering ingredients. Santos, now sporting a large French chef hat, helps him along with Sergei, Vitas, Nyx, and Edgar. The Teacher and Teens team is shown last. Kinshiro looks around."So who is good at cooking here?" Souji and Miranda simultaneously raise their hands. Kinshiro smiles."Good, two people I trust. Hurry up and let's get started!" Some time passes.... Elmo is seen next to Marsha's batch of food."I'll show them I can cook! This'll be soo epic, and they'll be all, OMG so tasteh!" He pours sauces into the soup and tastes it. He pukes into the pot. He looks around."Uh-oh!" Jack comes out smiling."All right, everyone. Judging begins now!" Elmo begins to panic, but he decides to play it cool. Jack tastes the Teenagers' surloin steak. He wolfs it down and smiles."Excellent, well done!" Miranda cheers."YES!" She excitedly hugs Souji, who blushes a little. Elmo begins to worry that if Jack tastes their food, he will make them lose. Fearful, he runs over to Romaria."Romaria! Our food! It's bad!" Romaria looks at him."It tastes bad?" Elmo nods."So bad, it's become evil!" Romaria, no more words needed, knocks the soup all over the floor. Jack bends over and puts his finger in the spilt mess. He tastes it."Not bad, but you didn't win." Elmo pukes again. Jack tastes the last entry, Strand's octopus sandwhich."Excellent, not my favorite, but good enough. Teens win, Night Warriors are safe, and the Heroes are going to the first ever vote off as a team!" Both the Teenagers and the Warriors cheer, while the Heroes look disappointed. The seven Disturbing Heroes are seen in the elimination room."Alright, I've tallied your votes. The sign of safety this season is.....Pins!" He holds out a selection of beautiful pins, each one different yet alike to another."Brought to us by some sponsor from Japan's shopping district, Shibuya!" Everyone looks at the pins with amazement."First one EVER goes to....................ALVIN!" Alvin happily grabs his pin."Oh, yay! First pin ever!" "Second goes to.....................Martinez!" Jack passes a pin to Martinez."Third goes to................Elmo!" Elmo grabs his, and he wipes some sweat off of his forehead."Fourth goes to.............................Cornelia!" Cornelia catches hers without trying and she rolls her eyes and throws it back, and Alvin happily catches it, adding it to his other."Fifth goes to................................Steven!" He throws it to Steven, who catches it, and he quickly makes a sketch of himself holding it as he had just done, creeping the others out somewhat."Romaria, Marsha. You both lead to the loss of the challenge. The final pin goes to......................... Romaria!" He throws the pin, but Romaria seems too sad to catch it. Alvin does instead. "People voted for me....Why?" Romaria asks. "You are annoying." Cornelia says, annoyed. Marsha turns to her three allies."Bye, guys." Martinez looks suspicious."What were the vote numbers, Jack?" Jack looks."Four for Marsha, three for Romaria." Marsha blushes."I went with the plan, Martinez, but it failed. Sorry." She hugs Martinez, who seems upset, and waves as Marsha gets into the Losermousine and is driven off. Jack turns to the camera."The teams have survived their first challenge, and the Heroes have lost their first teammate! Will the Heroes lose again? Can they turn this around? And will the curse of the first team to lose someone strike again? Find out next time...or maybe later than that, on TOTAL DRAMA.....REVELATIONS!"